life_is_strangefandomcom-20200223-history
Overlook Park
Overlook Park, also known as Culmination State Park, is an explorable location in Life is Strange: Before the Storm. Episode One - "Awake" Rachel Amber takes Chloe Price to the overlook using the train. Rachel wants to play a game with the viewfinders and inserts her last quarter in one, which turns out to be broken. Chloe gets the quarter back by unscrewing a dedication plate from a bench and bending the metal off of the money container after having tried Rachel's nail file first. Afterwards, Rachel insists on playing another game, where they mimic people when looking at them with the viewfinder. When Rachel spots her dad kissing a woman with the viewfinder, she stops and wants to get drunk. She improvises and plays hurt near a picnic couple that brought wine with them on their picnic. Chloe reluctantly uses the opportunity to steal their wine in a backtalk challenge. Afterwards, they run to the overlook parking lot, where Rachel asks Chloe if she wants to drink with her. Then they go back on the train tracks to the junkyard. History Blackwell's Expedition On March 14, 1838, Ezekiel Blackwell and a group of Pentecostal settlers left Independence, Missouri for Oregon. On March 3, 1839, Blackwell's expedition arrived at Overlook Park. Upon seeing the Pacific Ocean from this location, Blackwell determined the expedition concluded and founded the town of Culmination. The group later returned south to found Arcadia Bay, so named for Blackwell's veneration for the area's natural beauty and desire to live in harmony with its native peoples. Culmination Peak Culmination Peak, renamed Culmination State Park, was designated as a state park in 1997 by order of Governor John Kitzhaber. E1 s06 history.tex.png|History of the Overlook Park. Points of Interest Northwest Valor statue Visitors to Culmination State Park can see the Northwest Valor statue, built in 1992, which celebrates Culmination's sesquicentennial. Dwight Mueller was its designer. Oregon White Oak "Oregon White Oak aka Garry Oak (Quercus Garryana). Culmination State Park's iconic White Oak Tree is one of the oldest in the Pacific Northwest. Its curved, chair-like growth pattern reflects the Native American custom of shaping such trees to mark trails or denote areas of cultural importance. Estimates age the tree at 400-450 years old, though interior butt rot (Polyporus dryophilus) prevents more accurate analysis. A scar on the northern end of the trunk attests to the tree's survival of a direct lightning strike approximately 200 years ago. Trunk Cross Section: The narrow rings indicate times of drought, disease or regrowth from wild fire. Specs: Height -- 42 feet; Diameter at Breast Height (DBH) -- 64 inches; Age -- 400-450 years." E1_s06_treeplacard.png|Tree placard. Salishan Tribe Totem Pole "The raven on this totem pole stands for transformation. Its grinning face betrays its trickster spirit. The raven has many ancient stories among the Salishan and other native peoples. Some say the raven helped create the first man. The raven is to be respected, never trusted." E1_s06_ravenplacard.png|Raven placard. Dedication Plate Located on a bench in the park is a dedication plate which says: "In Honor of Martin Lewis Prescott, Arcadia Bay's Greatest Son." E1_s06_dedicationplate.png|Prescott dedication plate. Interactions :PC users: ''Hover over the text to see Chloe's comments. See here for all interactions in the game.'' * * * * * * * * * * * *She can have a Moment of Calm on a bench. * * * * * * * * * * * *She can finally pry open the viewfinder (required). * * * * * * * * * * Trivia *Pentecostal is spelled "Pentacostal" on the park history panel. * When Chloe and Rachel find the viewfinder at Overlook Park to be broken and they don't have any change to use the other one, Chloe says, "I'm sure I can us something," referencing the 1985–1992 American action-adventure television series. In the original Life is Strange ''Max also made this comparison by calling herself MacGyver. * The designer of the Northwest Valor statue at the Overlook is called "Dwight Mueller"; this could be a reference to a character from ''The Fast and the Furious. * When Chloe fixes the viewfinder, she says "Prescott Power - Activate!" referencing the Wonder Twins. * "The Raven is to be respected, never trusted. Its grinning face betrays it’s trickster spirit." can be found written on the placard for the totem. This line and the symbol of the raven itself seem to be a callback to the phrase "The Owls are not what they seem" and the similar prevalence of owls in . * After mimicking the "Grill Dad" during the viewfinder game, Chloe asks if her comments were too dark. Rachel responds that they were "perfect dark", referencing the 2000 first-person shooter video game . It also foreshadows a similar scene in the original game. Gallery Screenshots overlook-view.png|The view from the Overlook Overlook with crow.png|A crow flying above the Overlook Life-is-strange-before-the-storm-screenshot-4.jpg|Chloe and Rachel at the overlook 20170908055826_1.jpg|Oregon White Oak aka Garry Oak (Quercus Garryana) 20170908055901_1.jpg|Northwest Valor statue 20170908055904_1.jpg|Picnicking couple Menu Screens File:Healthy.png|Main Menu at the beginning of Episode 1. File:Fire.png|Main Menu at the end of Episode 1. File:BtS_main_menu_ep2_end.jpg|Main menu after completing Episode 2. ru:Обзорный парк pt-br: Parque Overlook Category:Locations Category:Locations in Arcadia Bay Category:Locations (Before the Storm) Category:Episode 1: Awake Locations Category:Optional Graffiti Location Category:Explorable Locations Category:Explorable Locations (Before the Storm) Category:Before the Storm